Lancer
Foehn Revolt China (campaign only) |role = * Anti-tank * Anti-structure * Garrison |useguns = Pressurizer lance |tier = 1 |techlvl = 1 |hp = 270 |armortype = Plate |speed = 7 |sight = 9 |cost = $500 |time = 0:12 (base 0:18) |multiplier = 0.65 |produced = Foehn Barracks |req = None |groundattack = |cooldown = 40 frames (2.7 in-game seconds); 60 frames (4 in-game seconds) when garrisoned |range = 3.5; 6 when garrisoned, minimum 1, radius 0.55 |evolvesto = Railguneer |ability = * Garrison civilian structures * Weapon may hit an additional target in a radius of 2 around the primary target with a fragment that causes damage in a radius of 0.5 |veteranbonus = +40% hit points |elitebonus = * +40% firepower * +25% speed * Self-healing |notes = * Uncrushable by normal vehicles * Cannot be attacked by Attack Dogs and Spooks * Vulnerable to EMP and magnetic weapons |artist = *IceDragon (SHP) *Nooze (cameo) |actor = Zenothist |infantry = 1 }} The Lancer is the basic anti-tank infantry of the Foehn Revolt. They are more expensive than the other factions' counterparts and cannot hit air targets, but makes up for it by being even more powerful despite of their short range, though garrisoning civilian structures will solve this problem, and uncrushable except by the heaviest of vehicles. Lancers can be transformed into Railguneers through a Nanofiber Sync. Official description Fast and relentless, the Foehn Revolt's Lancer is a soldier who comes from one of two groups: some are survivors who believed that replacing their limbs with cybernetical copies will increase their chances of survival in the fight against those who pull the strings from the shadows, others are those who already faced their fated enemy and lost, but even when heavily damaged, refused to give up the fight. The Lancers will run straight towards enemy tank divisions and use their unique pressure lances to smash them into pieces. The Lancer's weapon is also very effective against enemy structures, making early hit'n'run attacks with even small groups of these troops possible and quite effective against unsuspecting enemies. They can also garrison buildings and shoot from the inside. Their cybernetic nature makes Lancers immune to Dog and Spook bites, but vulnerable to EMP, so be cautious.Foehn Infantry page on the official Mental Omega website Overview The Lancer is a major departure when compared to the other standard anti-tank infantry units fielded by the Allies, Soviets, and Epsilon. Just like the Knightframe, Foehn's standard infantry employed for anti-vehicle work has no problems when it comes to facing down tank rushes as his Pressurizer Lance can deal impressive damage against any type of vehicle, often rendering them to scrap with just a few short salvos. The weapon itself is also moderately effective against structures, making Lancers an appreciated support unit when it comes to base assaults. He also boasts immense durability, as his health pool is even greater than that of the Soviets' iconic Tesla Trooper. Lancers also gain the same benefits that are inherited by the Knightframes - they cannot be crushed by most vehicles short of the heaviest tanks, meaning enemy commanders can't simply run them over in a quick way to neutralize them. They are also immune to Dogs and Spooks considering their mostly cybernetic nature. In order to reinforce their survivability in urban warfare, they can also garrison buildings for additional protection and an increase of range for their short-ranged weapons. One major advantage the Lancer has above other standard infantry units is that he is very fast for a foot soldier. This allows them to quickly chase down slower tanks that can't outrun them, making them perfect anti-Harvester units during the early stages of a battle. While the Lancer is a feared unit that no tank commander will ever want to encounter at close ranges, he does have some major drawbacks. The biggest ones is that unlike his other standard anti-tank infantry counterparts, he can't target air units and has a relatively short range unless he garrisons a building. They are also expensive troops to boot, costing $500 per unit - this means Lancers will likely be outnumbered unless their respective Foehn commanders can secure enough resources to train more. His cybernetic properties make him easy targets for EMP and magnetic weaponry, and both can render him immobile instantly. They also take up two slots in a transport, making them a bit more difficult to deploy. Lastly, he is vulnerable to dedicated anti-infantry units that either kite and/or outrange him, giving him almost no chances of ever closing the distance with his quarry before he is eliminated. Appearance Act Two * A Lancer prototype identified as Cyborg Prototype, appears in Heartwork, who attempts to flee when its Nanocentrifuge falls under attack but is intercepted and destroyed by the Russians. Assessment See also * Railguneer * Guardian G.I. * Flak Trooper * Archer References zh:长枪战士 Category:Infantry Category:Foehn Revolt Category:Soviet Union Category:China Category:Occupier